


Mustafar

by Stuck_in_Pylea



Series: Heir to The Sith Chronicles [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Insecurity, Mustafar (Star Wars), chilling out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuck_in_Pylea/pseuds/Stuck_in_Pylea
Summary: En route to the planet Mustafar to continue her quest, Rey confides in her friends the secret of who Mara is. More importantly the Jedi’s connection to the mysterious woman.
Series: Heir to The Sith Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690975
Kudos: 2





	Mustafar

“So let me get this straight,” Poe says nibbling a bite of his breakfast, “that girl is the daughter of Dosmit Raeh, the rebellion leader?”

“Yes,” Rey called off in the distance. The jedi was fixing herself a bowl for breakfast. Only half paying attention to her friend. Rey’s mind was currently preoccupied with stuffing her bowl full of noodles. Precious buttery, seasoned noodles.

“And you think that the helmet you have is going to what…act as a peace offering?” Finn said. He was seated next to Poe at the table in the common area of the Millennium Falcon.

“I don’t know why it wouldn’t,” Rey made her way over to the table to sit opposite her two friends. “It was one of my most prized possessions back on Jakku.”

“It’s just uhhh-what if it doesn’t?”

“You have to think positive Finn,” Rey reminded.

Jabbing the fork into the bowl the Jedi swirled it. Lacing numerous threads of noodles until it left an impressive mound on her fork. Stopping just short of her mouth Rey took a quick glance at her friends. Both were engaged in their meal. Eating their fill at a moderate pace. Nervously the young woman looked back down at her fork. Eyeing the ball of warm spicy noodles before taking a few quick bites.

In the past year the scavenger was finally starting to get comfortable eating in front of other people. Especially her best friends. Most of the time she’d fill her plate in the mess area, then sneak off back to her room or onto the Falcon, away from everyone then chow down like nobody was watching-because they weren’t.

Rey suspects it’s because she didn’t want anyone to pity her nor scold her for her lack of manners. She tried to exert some jedi discipline but often the urge was too great to resist. Most places had more food then Rey had ever seen in her short life. Perhaps a small part of her was worried every meal would be her last. She hoarded, and she ate fairly quickly.

“See the future in there?” Poe joked.

“What?” Rey said.

“Your bowl. You’ve been staring into it for close to two minutes,” he said.

“Right. Sorry, I’ll take it in my room.”

“You okay Rey?” Finn asked.

 _Talk about your feelings Rey_. Her mind harkened back to Leia’s advice.

Deciding her master was right, Rey attempted to not deflect. To not push people away.

“It’s still an adjustment,” she said cooly. “Eating in front of others.”

“Oh,” Finn responded. Taken aback slightly

“Rey. You know we would never judge you.” The older man gently assured the girl.

“I know. You’ve been wonderful. The both of you. I’m so lucky to call you my family, honest.”

The three traded looks with each other for a few seconds before the two men gave Rey an approving nod. Poe and Finn knew Rey would come around sooner rather than later. Neither were offended. Rey was making huge efforts to not push them out, which signaled that she trusted the both of them very much.

Baby steps.

Rey excused herself. Carrying her bowl down the corridor she spotted Chewbacca along the way. She smiled as she gave him an affectionate pet, before continuing down towards her quarters.

Feeling the quick hiss of air as the door opened the jedi leaned back against the door frame. Positioning herself halfway in between her room and the outside corridor she allowed herself to relax. Running her fork through the noodles, looping another huge glob the girl took a few nibbles before an idea struck her. Still standing, Rey leaned back upright from against the doorframe. Tapping the pad her bedroom door hissed shut as she made a quick beeline towards the makeshift med bay the crew had set up.

Taking in the sight of the unconscious patient Rey, carrying her bowl in one hand, used her free hand to examine the woman’s IV drip. Still half full of bacta liquid, the young woman trudged towards a small table where she managed to sit. Watching Mara drift further into her twilight sleep. The force let Rey know it wouldn’t be much longer before the unconscious pilot woke up.

There in the quiet room surrounded by the glow of bacta, with persistent beeps and hisses from the medical equipment Rey Skywalker finished her breakfast in peace. All while watching Mara sleep. The wonderment of the whole situation bringing the young jedi a strange peace. She would need it as they drew closer to Mustafar.   


* * *

Sometime much later, evening according to the calculations of the navcomputer. Mara Raeh let out a soft painful groan. Eyelids twitching and fluttering as they built to a weak lift, the woman was greeted not by a bright light but a dim one. Much dimmer than she expected. It made it easy for her pupils to adjust without watering, and leaving her blinded in such a critical state.

Taking stock of her surroundings the young pilot woke with a gasp as she jolted forward immediately trying to free herself of her bindings. Especially when three figures took form before her approaching the medical capsule.

“Hey hey hey hey hey now, don’t hurt yourself.” One of the men, the darker skinned one said.

“Relax. We’re not going to hurt you,” Poe Dameron assured.

“Mara. You were in an accident on Dathomir. We rescued you,” Rey spoke, careful to coat her words in an aura of softness as to not make their guest panic.

By now, Mara had spotted the bacta drip, and the makeshift med bay that she currently found herself trapped in. “You,” she bit. “You’re the one Krell was after. The Heir to The Sith!”

Deciding this wasn’t the time to combat the patient’s hostility with her own, Rey sighed. “My name is Rey. These are my friends, Poe, and Finn. You almost died when your ship crashed but we rescued you.”

“I didn’t ask to be rescued. Resistance trash!”

“Why don’t we leave the two of you,” Poe said, and Finn nodded.

Rey agreed.

The two men exited the room. Leaving the jedi and their prisoner to hash things out.

“Mara,-” Rey began before she was immediately interrupted.

“For kriff’s sake how the hell do you know my name?”

“We have a connection,” Rey put it simply.

“A connection?” Mara scoffed. “Yeah right. Why should I believe anything you say Jedi scum?”

Rey paused before answering. “Because your mother was very important to me. She saved my life.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoy. Don’t be afraid to drop a comment. The lack of feedback is making me nervous.


End file.
